


weaving the dream that never ends

by Laylah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Zoldyck-Typical Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pets Killua's hair in slow, gentle strokes, and after a few minutes Killua stirs under his hand. His eyes are glassy and his cheeks flushed as his body fights with the poison. "Illumi?" he says weakly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weaving the dream that never ends

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: poison, caretaking, possessive, control, conditioning

Illumi reports to Killua's cell promptly for the start of his shift, slipping in the door and closing it softly behind him. "How is he?"

Father looks up from Killua's bedside. "Sleeping it off for now. Probably out of danger."

"Already," Illumi murmurs, impressed. That was an adult's dosage.

"Mmm." Father gets up from the bed, giving Killua a fond little smile. "We'll have to double it next time."

A tiny hot flare of alarm kindles in Illumi's chest for a second, but he quells it. Mother and Father know what they're doing. They wouldn't give Killua more poison than he could recover from; that would waste all the time and effort the family has put into him so far. He says nothing, just sits down at the edge of the mattress and reaches out to smooth the sweat-damp hair back off Killua's brow.

"You know the drill," Father says. "Call for us if anything troublesome happens."

"Of course," Illumi agrees. Neither of them expect anything of the sort, but you can't be too careful.

Father leaves then, and Illumi is alone with Killua—sweet, fierce little Killua, who is slowly learning all the skills and attitudes he'll need for the family trade. Well, he picks up the skills quickly; if he weren't so soft-hearted, he'd be well on his way to being a first-rate assassin. Mother berates him for that constantly, and she's right, but privately Illumi hopes that Killua will always have a soft spot for him.

He pets Killua's hair in slow, gentle strokes, and after a few minutes Killua stirs under his hand. His eyes are glassy and his cheeks flushed as his body fights with the poison. "Illumi?" he says weakly.

"Good evening, Killua," Illumi says. He leans down and kisses his brother's feverish forehead. "You're doing well."

Killua swallows hard. "Thanks." Illumi kisses his mouth and he flinches, which he hasn't done for months—not since before the needle went in to make him more sensible.

"Not feeling well?" Illumi asks, still leaning over him. Offering him an excuse.

"Course not," Killua says. 

"This will help," Illumi says, stretching out on the bed beside Killua. "A little exertion to help you sweat it out."

Killua frowns like he wants to argue, and Illumi kisses him again—roughly, a demand this time instead of an offer. Killua's resistance dissolves. His mouth tastes sour with poison and bile, but he's still precious, so Illumi doesn't pull away. 

He pushes up Killua's shirt and runs his fingers carefully over old bruises, provoking shivers. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Killua's shorts and tugs them down, and what started as an attempt to roll away turns into quiet trembling.

Illumi's already hard. He can't afford to take his time when they do this; it's a secret the rest of the family can't find out. (Someday he'll go on missions with Killua and they'll be together without the rest of the family, and he'll go slowly then, so slowly, savoring every inch of Killua's skin, treasuring every hungry moment.) He unbuttons his pants and rolls Killua onto his side, planting more kisses there in the divots between the cervical vertebrae.

"Illumi," Killua whispers, like a plea.

"I'm here for you," Illumi promises. He lifts Killua's top leg just enough that he can slip his cock into the soft crevice between Killua's thighs. "Your brother will always take care of you."

Killua's breath hitches, once, twice. Illumi reaches around and takes hold of his cock, stroking slowly until it hardens in his hand. He presses more kisses to Killua's nape and shoulders and rocks his hips in quick, shallow thrusts that rub the head of his cock against the bare soft skin of Killua's balls. Killua's skin is feverish against his, smooth skin over fine bird bones, and it makes the moment feel that much more fragile and impermanent.

He hurries, despite how lovely it feels. He can't ever be certain he won't be interrupted, and he doesn't want to learn what the consequences would be. Killua trembles quietly in his arms, and the trembling peaks in a long, wracking shudder, and Illumi forces himself to a rushed, hard climax just after. His come slicks the insides of Killua's thighs.

He pulls free and rolls Killua onto his back; with the poison still affecting him, Killua is jelly-limbed and pliant. "I love you," Illumi says.

Killua nods, staring at him blankly, and doesn't say it back. But that's all right. He's not well.


End file.
